La Leyenda del Salvador
by jjpita99
Summary: La historia es de un joven de 13 años que hace mucho tiempo cumplio con la mision de salvar el mundo, pero ahora una nueva amenaza surge y esta vez no luchara solo, este joven se unira a los heroes mas significativos de los videojuegos Mario Bros, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fox Mccloud, Krystal Mccloud, Marcus Mccloud, Krystal Mccloud hija y mas personajes incluidos en mi primera fiction


**La Leyenda Del Salvador**

**Hola, este es mi primer fic, me inscribí hace no mucho por comenzar a leer historias increíbles en esta página, la verdad no estaba seguro de realizar esta historia porque llevaba años creándola (2 si soy especifico), hasta ahora nadie sabia de esta historia, pero pienso que no debería esconderla toda mi vida y por fin encontré donde hacerlo. Espero les guste.**

**Nota: todos los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia (excepto Joan Pita del presente y del futuro, William Román y Joan pita (malvado) del presente y pasado) no son mios, son propiedad de las compañías de videojuegos que las crearon respectivamente.**

Capitulo 1: La Maquina

La historia comienza con un joven de 13 años, de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos marrones vestido con una camisa y un pantalón negro con unas pocas partes de metal pegados en la parte baja de las piernas y en los antebrazos (parecido al que aparece en resident evil 5) y una capa con capucha gris oscura (parecida a la de Ezio en assassins creed revelations en la capadocia), que desde hace mucho tiempo está viajando por el mundo, en busca de los peores crímenes para detener la amenaza que permanecía en la tierra

Como extraño aquellos días de gloria en los que podía pasar tiempo con mi grupo y mi familia

Dijo mientras caminaba por la capital del estado Carabobo

Debería visitar a mis compañeros en la escuela para ver que tal les ira el día.

Dicho esto, empezó a caminar hasta la escuela San Valentín y en esta pudo observar desde una panadería de al lado como sus compañeros de clase bajaban las escaleras tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la salida.

El joven llamado Joan Pita **(n/a: pronunciado yoan pita) **bajo del edificio hasta encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros bajándose la capucha para ser reconocido

¡Joan!, como estas? Que te ha pasado que no visitas?

Menciono uno de sus 3 amigos reunidos allí, recibiéndole de buena manera

Javier, como has estado? Al parecer un poco más gordo. Dijo riendo

Ok, si estuve bajando la dieta. Dijo mientras Igor (otro compañero) abría el cierre de su bolso, el cual expulso a gran velocidad una cantidad inimaginable de envolturas de chocolate

Te pillaron. Dijo Nicola **(n/a: el ultimo compañero)** al notar que el bolso seguía soltando envolturas.

Jajajajaja, si sin duda es la mejor dieta de todas. Dijo Joan

Pero en ese momento de tranquilidad, una luz se extendió en el lugar, dejando desorientados a los 4 amigos. Cuando la luz cesó, se logró ver a un joven de la misma edad que Joan, pero que ocultaba el rostro con una túnica parecida a la que Joan llevaba puesta, a excepción de que esta era blanca con 2 líneas verdes delgadas casi al final y no gris.

Joan. Fue lo que dijo el extraño.

Quien eres tú? Pregunto Joan al ser encapuchado.

E venido a destruir lo que empezaras ahora

Qué?...

Pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar pues el encapuchado había arremetido contra el con sus hojas ocultas (Buscar en assassins creed)

Joan con mucha dificultad esquiva los golpes rápidos provocados por el extraño, sin embargo este lo derriba y cuando esta a punto de clavar sus hojas en él, Joan desenfunda sus propias hojas, los cual los lleva a un forcejeo que es ganado por Joan y logra zafarse dando una voltereta hacia atrás lanzando una patada directo a la quijada del encapuchado, quien no cae pero si queda aturdido, tiempo que Joan utiliza para atacar, ambos comenzaron a repartirse golpes con sus cuchillas, sin embargo no lograban acertarse debido a que ambos eran tan rápidos que cuando uno atacaba el otro lo desviaba o esquivaba, después se separaron al dar ambos un golpe contundente contra las cuchillas del otro, lo cual hizo que ambos fueran empujados hacia atrás, y cuando Joan menos se dio cuenta, el encapuchado se acercó a una velocidad increíble y le salto encima con sus brazos extendidos hacia el para clavarle las cuchillas en el pecho, pero Joan reacciono a tiempo rodando hacia atrás con las piernas extendidas detuvo su ataque, flexiono las piernas y rodo hacia atrás para mandarlo contra un muro, el golpe fue tan fuerte que abrió una grieta en la pared, el encapuchado probo de nuevo con el mismo ataque, pero cuando joan giro, este se sostuvo de sus piernas haciendo que el impulso y la fuerza del encapuchado lo lanzaran al muro del otro lado, provocando el mismo daño en esta pared como en la anterior, los 2 se detuvieron por un momento para repartirse caras de cansancio y dolor mutuamente, de repente el encapuchado salto sobre Joan, pero este no le perdió de vista, y lo ataco por detrás, Joan usando su habilidad de sentir las cosas que le pueden hacer daño detecto exactamente por donde venía el golpe, Joan se enfadó y cuando el golpe dirigido a su nuca le golpearía, Joan lo desvió dándose la vuelta increíblemente rápida, el encapuchado intento rematar con la mano que tenía libre, pero Joan lo vio venir y atravesó igualmente con la mano que tenía libre el golpe provocando que su mano se atascara entre las 2 cuchillas, con una fuerza increíble golpeo el punto de contacto de ambas armas con la cuchilla que desvió el primer golpe y rompió la del encapuchado, provocando que este por instinto empleara un agarre en el brazo libre de Joan tratando de clavarle la cuchilla en la cara pero cuando estaba tan cerca, Joan lo golpeo en la costilla con el codo y lanzo una cabezazo hacia atrás provocando que el encapuchado se desoriente y maree, aprovechando esto Joan envistió al encapuchado, luego repartió una serie de golpes en la cara y lo derribo, le piso el brazo, el golpe provoco que la cuchilla intacta saliera del brazalete y lo rompió al igual que la otra, venciendo finalmente a su oponente

Pero se sorprendió increíblemente al ver que cuando su oponente cayo al suelo también lo hizo su capucha, lo que le dejo ver el rostro

Tu eres yo!

Dijo Joan con una cara de confusión y sorpresa

Por supuesto que soy tu, acaso esperabas que de la nada saliera un encapuchado maligno con una velocidad y fuerza igual a la tuya, con tus mismas armas?

Finalmente dijo el encapuchado

Pero como es posible?

Te lo explicare si confías en mi

Joan dudo un momento pero decidio prestarle atención, de todas formas estaba desarmado, le ayudo a pararse y este comenzó la historia

**(n/a: en esta parte narra Joan del futuro)**

_En mi época el mundo ha sido destruido y devastado por un hombre que anhela el poder y la destrucción de todas las razas de la existencia, un hombre que tiene un ejercito de humanos y animales que poseen habilidades sobrenaturales, un hombre que es capas de bioabsorver tu fuerza vital en tan solo unos segundos y que no descansara hasta ver el mundo destruido._

_En esa época yo creo ``La Resistencia´´ para luchar contra esta amenaza pero su poder ha llegado a un nivel tan alto que desarrollo una inestabilidad de poder tan grande, que formo una Supernova que destruiría el mundo como lo conocemos, pero antes de eso, nuestro mejorar amigo William Román, activo una maquina capas de controlar el tiempo y el viaje dimensional, que causo que William congelara en el tiempo al hombre, pero también el se vio afectado por la maquina lo cual causo que esta perdiera su habilidad del tiempo, sin embargo al sobrecargarse la maquina yo la tome lo que me envió a esta época pero en otra dimensión y en ese momento me dedique a buscarme para evitar que el hombre destruya el mundo de nuevo y cuando llegue probe tu fuerza y velocidad para averiguar si teníamos una posibilidad_

**(n/a: desde aquí ya es normal)**

y tenemos posibilidad?

Pregunto Joan

Puede que si de todas formas, no es tan fácil vencerme, pero con nosotros 2 no será suficiente, necesitamos formar un ejercito que nos ayude a convatir la amenaza

Dijo el otro pensativo

Y dime, quien es ese ``hombre´´ del que hablas siempre y no dices el nombre

Algunos lo llaman ``La Bestia´´ Pero su nombre real es Cole mcgrath

Eh! Yo lo conozco, es el hombre eléctrico ¿no?

Cole antes vivía su vida con armonía como todos, pero algo lo corrompio y causo en el una liberación de ira e impulsada esa ira con sus poderes eléctricos causo la_ Supernova_

Ambos se quedaron pensando un momento, cuando Joan dijo:

Se quien puede ser nuestro ejercito

¿Quién?

Esa maquina todavía puede viajar por dimensiones no?

Si

Joan sonrió

Si Cole mcgrath es creado por los videojuegos, los videojuegos nos ayudaran a combatir a Cole

Que?

Pregunto el otro sin entender

Acaso no lo vez? Los personajes mas fuertes de los videojuegos que se que aceptaran para servir a una buena causa

Podemos juntarlos con la maquina

Se a quien vamos a llamar

En ese momento a los 2 les vino la misma idea y ambos dijeron

Sonic the hedgehog

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo de la historia que siempre quise contar, espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios, apuesto que no se esperaban lo de cole mcgrath los que son fanáticos del juego Infamous, mi explicación es que una fuerza maligna lo posee y como habran adivinado es la bestia y posee sus poderes y habilidades, este dia me siento libre por fin de haber relatado esta historia que invente en mi mente hace mucho tiempo, si quieren aclararme algo lo pueden hacer por un mensaje privado o si quieren en el review.**

**Mi adelanto es: en el próximo capitulo, ambos Joan viajaran a la dimensión de Sonic the hedgehog y enfrentaran un adelanto como parte del poder de la bestia Cole y a aquellos que esperaban romance esperen un poco que en el capitulo 3 de star fox se formara una relación romántica, sin embargo, para que la historia en el capitulo 3 se entienda, se aclara que debido a el viaje en el tiempo y la aparición en la dimensión de star fox creo una anomalía o mejor dicho, una hija de parte de el señor fox y la señora krystal, que es idéntica a krystal y tiene la misma edad que joan y que su hermano ya conocido Marcus Mccloud, me faje en este capitulo y espero que les agrade a ustedes tanto como a mi. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
